The present invention relates to the user interface of an electronic overload relay. In particular, the present invention relates to a combined test, reset and trip indicating arrangement for an overload relay.
It is known to provide overload relays with reset and test buttons, and it is also known to provide overload relays with a mechanism for indicating that the relay is tripped. However, the size and number of operating parts in known test, reset and trip indicating arrangements may not provide a design which is sufficiently compact to incorporate in trip units having smaller housing sizes. Furthermore, many designs are not sufficiently inexpensive to meet strict cost constraints imposed in overload relay designs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a combination reset switch, test switch and trip indicator for use in electronic overload relays.